<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unseen by WotanAnubis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860186">The Unseen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis'>WotanAnubis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But their relationship is discussed, Elsa and Anna do not actually appear in this story, F/F, Gossip, Servants, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a few of Elsa's servants chat about the Queen and her relationship with the Princess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astrid ran into the servant's kitchen, wide-eyed and out of breath. Two other maids, Saga and Ingrid, looked up from their meal at the plain wooden table in the middle of the dimly lit room. Hilda, the servant's cook, remained at her stove, preparing what smelled very much like a stew.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Ingrid asked.</p>
<p>Astrid stared at her. It hadn't quite dawned on her that she wasn't alone any more. Her panicked mind was still in the library, even though her body had already fled from it and was now halfway across the castle.</p>
<p>"Here, have a seat," Ingrid said, pulling out a chair.</p>
<p>"Wouldn't want you passing out," Saga added.</p>
<p>Astrid let herself fall onto the chair. Hilda silently brought her a glass of water, which she sat down on the table, before just as silently returning to her stove.</p>
<p>"You look like you've seen a ghost," Saga said.</p>
<p>Astrid took the glass with a trembling hand and spilled water over the table as she lifted it to her lips.</p>
<p>"Not a ghost," she said.</p>
<p>Saga and Ingrid exchanged a look. Astrid was too distressed to really notice.</p>
<p>"So... what were you doing before you ran here?" Ingrid asked kindly.</p>
<p>"In the library," Astrid said, before gulping down some water. "Dusting."</p>
<p>"Ah, right," said Saga. "And I'm guessing the Queen was there?"</p>
<p>Astrid nodded. "And the Princess."</p>
<p>Saga sighed. "Yep, that'd do it."</p>
<p>"They were... uhm..." </p>
<p>Astrid fell silent, trying to find the words. She couldn't tell the other maids what she'd actually seen, could she? They wouldn't believe her. Besides, it'd probably be treason.</p>
<p>"They were... hugging," Astrid said.</p>
<p>"Hugging," said Ingrid.</p>
<p>"That's all?" said Saga.</p>
<p>Astrid nodded mutely.</p>
<p>"Really?" said Saga. "So you got this upset because you saw Queen Elsa and Princess Anna just... hugging."</p>
<p>Astrid squirmed. "I guess I overreacted a bit. I must look foolish."</p>
<p>"<i>Or</i>..." Saga continued. "Maybe you saw the royal siblings not just hugging, but also, say, kissing? Were they naked?"</p>
<p>Astrid stared at Saga, her mouth fell open. "<i>Naked?</i> Why would you... why would you say something like that?"</p>
<p>"Oh, so they were just kissing," said Saga. "Lucky you."</p>
<p>"<i>Lucky?</i>"</p>
<p>"We all find out the Queen and the Princess are... very close," Ingrid said. "Eventually. It can be a bit of shock the first time around."</p>
<p>"I wish I'd found out by stumbling across the two of them making out in the library," said Saga. "It's about as gentle a way of finding out as possible."</p>
<p>"So you just... you just know," Astrid said. "You <i>all</i> know? And you didn't tell me?"</p>
<p>"Well, what were we supposed to say? Here's your maid uniform, here's the broom closet, oh by the way, their Royal Highnesses are in a relationship and you're probably gonna walk in on them at some point? Would you have believed that?"</p>
<p>"I... I guess not," said Astrid. "I don't know."</p>
<p>"I remember how I found out," said Ingrid. "I was tidying up Princess Anna's bedroom when I came across her sketch book. It was just lying open on a table and, well, the page had a... a very artistic drawing of the Queen. A nude, actually."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you never forget your first time," said Saga. "Mine was when I was on candle duty one night. Walk into the throne room around dusk to light the candles, and there the Queen is, sitting on her throne, buck naked. And there's the Princess on her knees <i>paying tribute</i> if you get what I mean."</p>
<p>"I'm trying not to," said Astrid. "This is all too much."</p>
<p>"Ah, you'll get used to it," said Saga cheerfully. "Or quit. One or the other, really."</p>
<p>"But... but... <i>how</i>?" Astrid asked. "They're... you know, they're sisters. I mean... well... you know..."</p>
<p>"They're nobles," Saga scoffed. "They're all inbred. Marrying each other to keep the land and the power in the family and all that. They probably think hooking up with someone you're not related to is weird."</p>
<p>"I don't think that's true," said Ingrid. "I don't think the Queen thinks like that. The Princess certainly doesn't."</p>
<p>"It's the way they were raised, poor things," Hilda said.</p>
<p>The three maids at the table all turned to the quiet cook. Astrid had almost forgotten she was even there.</p>
<p>"All cooped up inside this castle, nobody else around, no outlet for their affections except each other. Oh, it got them all twisted up inside, I'm sure."</p>
<p>"There were servants around even back then," said Ingrid. "If they were that starved for company they could've... you know..."</p>
<p>"No they couldn't," said Saga. "Beautiful princesses falling in love with handsome stable boys only happens in novels. Servants aren't people to them, we're just minor background details. That's why we all keep walking in on 'em when they're busy. They don't think to keep their relationship secret from us because we don't <i>matter</i> to them."</p>
<p>"That can't be true," said Astrid. "Queen Elsa does care for the good of her people."</p>
<p>"In the abstract, sure," said Saga. "We could've done a lot worse than her, I'm not saying we couldn't. But when it comes to her personal life, well, she's royalty, and we're commoners and never the twain shall meet."</p>
<p>"I think they're just genuinely in love," said Ingrid.</p>
<p>A huge, embarrassed silence fell over the tiny kitchen, broken only by the bubbling of the stew.</p>
<p>"So that's it?" Astrid said finally. "The Queen and her sister are... are together and we all just have to deal with it?"</p>
<p>Saga laid a kind hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Welcome to Castle Arendelle."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>